


Who needs therapy when there's sex?

by SaveTheFish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Because I'm too tired for anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write smut without fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, It's like 1am, Kinda, M/M, Magic, No real Plot™, Smut, Why am I posting this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheFish/pseuds/SaveTheFish
Summary: Matt and Alistaire have known each other for a while now, it was only a matter of time until they kissed, and had an impromptu therapy session in bed.(I'm bad at summaries but please read this I desperately need the validation)
Relationships: Alistaire de Quincey/Matthias Harroway, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Who needs therapy when there's sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this all in one go at, like, 12PM, so it ain't perfect. But when life throws an idea at you, you post that idea to ao3. This does have an overarching plot, a shock, I know, but it's not important. You don't care, just read it(or don't, you do you).
> 
> Enjoy.

Matt waited a long time to make a move. His feelings were building, and with them came impatience. A need for more. Yet he still waited, swallowed the longing, the desire, laughed along and tried to ignore how his heart beat faster when their eyes met, how his cheeks still flushed at the sound of the other man’s voice.

Yes, Matt waited a long time, until he snapped. It had been a sudden thing. No build up, no exasperation, just that familiar sense of longing until… Alistaire had been reading beside him, reciting an old text in greek that Matt couldn’t understand yet still loved to listen to. He loved listening to Alistaire. The slight rumble of his voice, the low tone, the way his voice seemed to warm him up and melt away any fear or uncertainty.

Perhaps that’s why he did it. Because he’d been listening to him for so long that the world no longer seemed so harsh, his feelings no longer felt so wrong. Whatever the reason, it didn’t change the fact that he’d leant forward, pressing their lips together softly, recklessly.

He pulled back immediately, covering his lips with his hand, staring at the surprised expression on his friends face, the slightly parted lips, the wide, ink black eyes. “I-- I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. You were just talking and you were so close and I mean-- I guess--”

“Matthias.” Alistaire said evenly, grabbing his wrist to gently tug it away from his face. And that’s when he noticed it, the pupils blown wide, the golden flush on his pale cheeks. He wasn't angry, he was…

"You-- You're okay with this?" Was all Matt could sputter out, so utterly shocked at the sudden revelation.

"More than okay." He murmured, leaning forward to capture Matt's lips in a proper kiss.

And a proper kiss it was. Matt had been to his fair share of brothels, long nights with defiled women, short hook-ups in dark alleys with desperate men, but nothing quite like this. Ali kissed him slowly, carefully, like they had all the time in the world, and Matt clung to him like a drowning man. If he’d been in full control of his mental functions he might have been embarrassed, but right now Alistaire was so close, his always cold skin beneath the burning fingers of the younger man, lips pressing, brushing, devouring.

Matt pulled back just enough to catch his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently, and something in the other man seemed to snap. He surged forward, easily picking Matt up by his thighs and hoisting him up, pressing him up against a wall until they were flushed together, fervent with desire and far too clothed for either mans liking.

The tailored jacket went first, pooling around Alistaire’s elbows, forcing him to let go of the other man to drop it to the ground, perhaps purposefully thrusting their hips together to send a line of fire through Matts gut. From then on it was all sort of a blur, a messy, lustful blur, and before Matt could process, they were falling onto a bed, candles lit around the room as if it had been waiting for them. Maybe Alistaire could read him better than he thought.

Said man was currently pulling away from the others neck to meet his gaze, eyes half lidded, his lips swollen and parted, a glorious sheen on saliva clinging to them. And Matt knew he’d pulled away for a reason, objectively he knew that, but it was hard to be objective when Alistaire was looking at him like that, when he had his arms on either side of his head and was leaning over him like a very handsome predator. So he surged forward, connecting their lips in a messy kiss, working his way down to his jaw, his neck, his chest, the man above him finally faltering in his control, letting out soft gasps and moans, back arching and arms shaking.

He chuckled lowly, breathlessly, the sound reverberating through his chest into Matt’s and, oh God, if that wasn’t hot Matt didn’t know what was. “Eager.” He murmured, planting a kiss onto the others hairline.

That gesture made him pause, because, yes, they were currently half-naked and aroused on a bed, making filthy sounds that would surely send them to the gallows should anyone hear them, and yet that gesture was… so strangely intimate. So sweet. An extra touch of care, of… love, that Matt had never experienced before. That’s what made him lean back, letting himself lay down and relax on the bed, looking up to find warm eyes still alight with desire, yet soft with affection, gazing down at him.

It made his breath hitch, a strange lump forming in his throat as his hands came up to trace the older mans jaw, his cheek, the sharp line of his cheekbone and the soft curve of his under eye. A cool hand cupped his cheek, brushing against his eye and making Matt aware of the stinging in his eyes, the moisture on his cheeks. 

“You’re crying.” Alistaire stated, brow now furrowed with concern.

Matt blinked quickly, sniffled slightly and retracted his hands to wipe at his eyes. “Sorry… Sorry, I’m just--” He let out a huff of laughter, pressing his palms into his eyes and focusing on the nonsensical shapes in the darkness. “I’m sorry.”

Fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging gently, and despite the lack of force Matt let his hand be pulled away, blinked one eye open to see Ali pressing a kiss to his palm with a softness that almost hurt. “Don’t apologize. Never apologize for feeling things, Matthias, never apologize for being human.”

Fresh tears sprang to his eyes and, goddamnit, they were supposed to be having sex, not an impromptu therapy session because of Matts repressed issues. “I’ve never been with anyone like you. God, it sound so ridiculous but… you’re so kind… fuck, you’re just so gentle, and I’ve never--” He sniffled pathetically once more. “I don’t deserve this.”

“You deserve all this and more.” Was the response he got, Alistaire leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. “You’re a wonderful man, Matthias, a kind, wonderful, scarred man. No one is perfect, but you try, and that is all that matters.”

Matt stared at the white mop of hair visible, before chuckling softly. “You ever consider going into therapy? ‘Cause you’d be damned good at it.”

Alistaire giggled in return, his breath brushing over Matts skin, making him shiver. “Perhaps you’re right.” He kissed the soft skin just beneath his ear, before moving up to nibble at the tip of his ear. “Though I doubt I’d be all that appreciated if I took all my clients to bed with me before delivering my advice.”

That got a sharp bark of laughter from the other man, his hands coming up to tangle in his hair, tugging until they were once more face to face. “I beg to differ.” He muttered, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. “Although I think I’d get quite jealous.”

Ali’s lips split into a grin, and that strangely made Matt happier than he thought he’d ever been in his life; akin to the feeling of winning a card game yet more alive, buzzing and burning inside him. “Well we can’t have that.”

Their lips met in a messy kiss, half-assed brushes of grinning lips as their hands resumed exploring the others body. This was quick to change, however, as their touches grew teasing, fumbling, desire returning to them with a vengeance, turning them stumbling and clumsy, yet happy, and very, very aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, so, Alistaire is Death............. Uh, surprise? So Matt just fucked Death, which, like, good for him. But Alistaire is a God, the God of Death, just fyi. I'm gonna sleep now.


End file.
